


Careful

by Storytelling



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling/pseuds/Storytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot - Delia moves in to Nonnatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

Patsy nudged the door open with her hip, darting through the door quickly before it swung back on her, a bag in each hand. “Welcome to you new home.” She announced brightly as Delia followed her into the bedroom. They found Barbara lying on her bed, reading a book.  
“Yes, welcome!” Barbara leapt up as she saw them enter.   
“Thanks Barbara." Patsy and Delia spoke at the same time, then laughed.  
“How was your journey from Wales?” Barbara asked brightly.  
“Long,” Delia stretched, shaking off the cramped feeling of the bus, “but fine. I’m glad to be here.” She couldn’t help but glance at Patsy and exchange a small smile.  
“Well, we’re very glad to have you.” Barbara smiled with her usual kindness.  
Delia grinned back. She was pleased they would get the chance to become friends. “Thanks for letting me share you room.”  
“No problem. Don’t tell Nurse Crane…” Barbara grinned but leaned in closer and lowered her voice. “It’s a welcome change.”  
The three Nurses giggled.  
Barbara began to head for the door. “I better get downstairs and help get dinner ready. I’ll leave you to get settled.”  
Patsy smiled at her friend gratefully before turning back into the room. She lifted the suitcases at her feet and dropped each of them on to Delia’s new bed. She then flopped back on the other bed behind her. “I’m exhausted. Your things are really heavy.”  
“You didn’t have to carry both of them. I’m perfectly capable.” Delia flopped down next to her.  
“I promised your mother I’d make sure you didn’t over do it. I’m going to keep that promise, otherwise she’ll be on the first bus here to kidnap you back to Wales.” Patsy raised her eyebrows in alarm.  
Delia rolled her eyes. “How would she know that I’d carried a bag?”  
“I don’t know but I feel certain that she would. Mrs Busby is all knowing.”  
“Well,” Delia smirked. “Not all knowing.” She nudged Patsy with her shoulder, moving closer so that the length of their arms touched. “There are a few things of which she remains blissfully unaware.”  
Patsy smiled back, but a shadow of sadness passed over her eyes, and she tangled her fingers in Delia’s and squeezed, just for a second. “Yes, a few things.”  
They lay together in silence for a moment, staring at the ceiling.  
“Do you want help unpacking?” Patsy offered, keen to keep things light but also to prolong this time together.  
Delia sighed. “I’ll do it later.” She shifted on to her side until she was facing Patsy, her head resting on one elbow. She stared down at her for a moment, enjoying the change of perspective. At 5 ft 3, she was so used to staring up at the taller redhead. She traced a finger lightly down the face she loved more than any other, from cheek down to jaw line.  
Patsy closed her eyes, relishing the contact. “I can’t believe you’re here.”  
Delia’s grin grew as wide as it could, knowing she didn’t need to say anything, that Patsy knew she felt the same. ”I can’t believe this is how we finally manage to live under the same roof.”  
Patsy feigned surprise. “You mean you didn’t picture us in a house full of nuns?”  
Delia laughed, giving Patsy another playful nudge. “Not quite.”  
“And yet here you are.”  
“Here I am.” The both grinned again.  
Patsy laughed a little self consciously. “Thank you, Sister Julienne.”   
Delia dropped back onto the bed. “Who knew she was such a matchmaker? Bringing us back together. If only she knew.”  
Patsy suddenly stiffened. “She can’t know.”  
“I know.” Delia said softly.  
The redhead sat up, instinctively glancing at the door, her body tense. “We have to be so careful. If anyone finds out...”  
“I know.” Delia said again, with more emphasis. She placed a hand on Patsy’s arm to reassure her, then quickly removed it. “No one will find out. I promise.”  
She watched Patsy’s face, watched the panic fade finally into a tentative smile. “Okay. Yes. You’re right.”  
Delia leant forward until Patsy was forced to meet her eye, still wanting to reassure. “We’re going to be okay.” Delia still wanted to reassure her.  
Patsy nodded. “I know.” She didn’t say the second part of the sentence. I almost lost you once. We can’t take risks. I can’t lose you again.  
The Welsh woman smiled, willing Patsy to believe that she was here to stay. “In which case, we should get downstairs before anyone wonders where we are.” Delia sighed, pushing herself off the bed. “Come on. The nuns are waiting.”  
She offered a hand to Patsy, pulling the taller woman up to stand next to her. She started towards the door, ready for her first meal time as part of the Nonnatus House family, but suddenly was pulled back when the hand holding hers didn’t let go. Delia turned back in surprise, frowning with concern. She assumed that Patsy was still worried about them getting caught, that maybe she was having second thoughts about the whole arrangement. Instead she caught the hint of a sly grin on the the redhead’s face and the gently tug on her hand pulled her back until she was standing face to face with Patsy, just a few inches apart.  
Delia looked up at the woman she loved questioningly.   
“You’re right. We should go back downstairs.”  
“Well, that’s what I was trying to do.”  
“Back down to a room full of people, with watchful eyes…”  
“I told you I’ll be careful, I’ll stay on the other side of the room.”  
Delia was silenced as Patsy took another step forward, all but closing the gap between them.  
“So just in case we don’t another chance for a while…” She leaned forward until their foreheads grazed. “...I just wanted to do this.”  
Delia couldn’t help but smile widely as she felt Patsy’s breathe on her lips. It was at that moment she realised how long it has been since they had been alone together, and how much she had missed it. Patsy’s lips met hers and Delia couldn’t help but reach for Patsy’s face. The first kiss was brief, but by the time it ended Delia’s fingers had already woven into Patsy’s hair and pulled her lips back to meet hers for a second time, then a third.  
Patsy’s hands found Delia’s waist and pulled closer for just a moment, before regaining control and lightly pushing her away. She took a step back, staring into the blue eyes in front of her. They took deep breaths, trying to regain their composure.  
“Careful.” Patsy said again, reminding herself more than Delia.  
“Careful.” Delia nodded back, but she couldn’t help but smile. “Let’s go.”


End file.
